jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Heiliger Klingone
Wikommen auf der Disku des Überzeugten Mandalorianischen Köpfgeldjägers Heiliger Klingone! thumb|right|Im diesem [[Benutzer Diskussion:Heiliger Klingone/Archiv|Archiv ruht Darth Bane! Betreten auf eigende Gefahr!]] Lichtschwerter Du, ich hab da mal ne Frage: Warum gehn Lichtschwerter eigentlich immer aus, wenn der Besitzer sie verliert oder stirbt? Gruß LittleYoda 20:20, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich hoffe das es dem Heilger Klingone nix aus macht, aber ich werde mal versuchen das zu beantwroten. Also niemand weis es so richtig. Aber ich glaube das es so ist das es aus geht weil es vieleicht keinen Kontakt mer mit dem Benutzer hat. Aber ich weis es nicht so recht. Wir hatten mal darüber eine große Diskussion aber dort ist auch nix bei raus gekommen.Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 21:36, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe die Frage mal bei StarWars.com gestellt, aber vergessen nachzugucken ob sie beantwortet wurde. Werde das mal gleich machen. Boba 21:43, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ok, aber was glaubst du Boba? Warum passiert das. Weil das ist wirklich komisch. Ich dachte das das aus geht weil die Sterben. Aber das geht auch aus wenn die das verlieren. --Der Heilige Klingone 21:50, 7. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich würde mal sagen das es einen extra Eingebauten Mechanismus hat! Dieser wird nach dem nichtigen Kontakt ausgelöst und deaktiwirt das Schwert wieder. Den in Episode I verliert Obi-Wan sein Schwert, ohne das er tot ist und es geht trodzdem aus. Wäre ja nicht so super wenn sich das Schwert durch den Boden eines Raumschiffes bohrt oder so! Also so würde ich mir das erklären!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das glaube ich auch, also das sie ausgehen wenn man sie verliert. Ist vielleicht ja so ein Mechanismus.Gruß --Der Heilige Klingone 15:28, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay! du hast mir einen Bearbeitungskonflikt verpasst! Das war dann wohl die Rache für gestern!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:44, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja, i.A. haben Lichtswerter einen Schalter, den man drücken muss, damit es an geht oder bleibt, bei manchen Lichtschwertern (z.B. bei Jodas) kann man diesen Schalter aber auch festestellen, denn beibt es an, wenn man es verliert oder auch wirft (wie Joda in Episode III) Admiral Ackbar 16:57, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Es geht ne das glaube ich nicht wircklich! Wäre doch etwas umständlich immer einen Knopf zu drücken damit es an bleibt! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :thumb|right|[[Dookus zweites Lichtschwert.]]Aber der Knopf existiert, man kann ihn sogar sehen, zu Beispiel hier, einfach das Bild großklicken. Und da der Knopf an einer Stelle angebracht ist, an der man beim Halten des Lichtschwertes eh einen Finger hat, ist es auch nicht schwer, ihn zu drücken (Text stammt von Admiral Ackbar) Das der Knopf exestiert ist mir klar. Aber ihn gedrückt halten wäre doch dumm! Beim Kämpfen würde es doch total stören wenn man es beim Sprung und immer gedrückt halten muss. Wenn man den mal den Finger von Knopf nimmt, weil er runter rutsch oder so hat man den Kampf dann auch noch verloren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:21, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Du komm mal Knuddels On!DANKE --Der Heilige Klingone 22:07, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo mach ich! Wofür Danke? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:39, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja also ich glaube schon, dass das mit dem Knopf stimmt, und wenn ich mir so überlege, kann es auch möglich sein, dass Jedi mit ihrem Lichtschwert eine Bindung eingehen, zumindest mit dem Kristall (wie Anakin Solo) und das die dadurch den Knopf gedrückt halten. Boba 23:10, 8. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ich denke dass ein Jedi/Sith einfach durch die Macht sicherstellt, dass der Knopf aktiviert bleibt. Wie beim Schwertwurf auch. Ich denke dass aktivieren/deaktivieren nichts mit der Bindung eines Jedi/Sith zu seinem Schwert zu tun hat - zumindest nicht direkt. Anakin 12:35, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das mit der Macht ist sogar möglich und sobald sie es verlieren, geht es aus! Das ist logisch! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 13:34, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aayla Securra Hm du auch... jo wer eigentlich nit, mir wärs am liebsten sie hätte überlebt, wäre dann von nem Mandalorianer gefunden worden. Der hätte ihr dann ne Mandalorianische Rüstung gemacht, ihr Mando'a beigebracht, sie als Kriegerin ausgebildet und sie hätte den anderen Resol'Nare zugestimmt. Dann wäre sie ne mandalorianische Jedi, so wie ich immer in KotOR II. Jango 18:23, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) RAA JA das währe cool finde es auch schade das sie stirbt sniff sniff, Aayla schockt. Besonder cool mit der Mandalorianischen rüstung,hehe --Der Heilige Klingone 18:28, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne die muss sie nicht umbedingt tragen!;)Ja das wäre nicht schlecht, würde es aber noch geiler Finden wenn sie mit Quinlan Vos durch die Galaxies streifen würde, als Pirat oder so!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:44, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja das mit den Piraten ist auch cool aber ich glaube nicht das Aayla das machen würde. Aber Quinlan Vos auf jeden fall wen der shcon so na an der Dunklen Seite war --Der Heilige Klingone 18:49, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja der hat ja auch Leute auf Dokuus Befehl hin einfach umgelegt also könnte man es ihm gut zutrauen!:) Er hat ja auch viele Piraten, Kopfgeldjäger und Verbrecher die ihn gut kennen, da er ja oft für die Jedi verdeckt im Untergrund arbeitet! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:52, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja hoffendlich kommt die in der Real Serie vielleicht hat sie ja überlebt;=) --Der Heilige Klingone 19:37, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das glaube ich nicht! Quinlan Vos könnte vorkommen, aber Aayla wurde von den Klonen zu doll zerschossen! Das hat die garrantiert nicht überlebt! Sie hat ja auch schon ein Todesdatum von daher!;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:41, 9. Jun 2007 (CEST) The Clone Wars! Du musst mal auf die Benutzerseite von TK-1262, ganz unten ist ein Link zu einem Video aus Clone Wars 3D (offizieller Titel: The Clone Wars) Guck es dir an, es lohnt sich. Ich hoffe die von Lucas Arts beeilen sich und die Serie kommt bald nach Deutschland, dann kauf ich sie mir auf DVD. Clone Wars bekomm ich vielleicht zum Geburtstag! Nur noch ein paar Wochen... PS:Bei der Hitze fühlt man sich echt wie auf Tatooine, hoffentlich wird's nicht zu einer Temperatur á la Mustafar! Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 18:08, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja die Wärme nervt etwas! Ich weiss Clone Wars 3D! Ich meine das soll ende 2007 raus kommen! Werde ich mir nartürlich auch auf DVD holen! Als Star Wars Nurt weiss ich nartürlich schon von der Serie!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:11, 10. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist klar, das du von der Serie weisst! Ich habe dir ja nur gesagt, dass du das Video sehen musst. Oder hattest du genau, exakt das Video schon gesehen? Das Design der Serie gefällt mir sehr gut, aber ich hoffe die bekommen auch die deutschen original Synchronsprecher von den ganzen Charakteren. Außerdem: Ich glaube ich melde mich heute auf Ardapedia an, da verstehen die Leute mich. xD--Opi-Wann Knobi 14:25, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich weiss nicht habe mal einen Trailer auf StarWars.com gesehen glaube es war die Seite ob es genau das Video war weiss ich jetzt nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:00, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ich habe denn auf Star Wars.com auch schon längst gesehen. Und das ist der gleiche. Und Opi-Wann Knobi geh mal auf Star Wars.com dort siehst du denn Film in besserer Quältet --Der Heilige Klingone 17:07, 11. Jun 2007 (CEST) Vandale ignorieren Das ist ein Vandale. Ignoriere ihn. So "witzige" Leute kennen wird doch. E.B 15:08, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Was war daran witzig ich habe ihn doch nur darauf hin gewiesen das er das zu unterlassen hat! Er kann doch nicht einen LA aus einem Artikel entfernen das ist nicht legall! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:09, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Er ist doch ein Vandale. Er weiß doch, dass er das nicht darf. Außerdem habe ich das Wort "witzig" auch oben schon in Anführungszeichen gesetzt. Das heißt, ich meine es ironisch. Du kennst doch unsere Vorgaben beim Umgang mit Vandalen. Ignoriere ihn und mach nur immer brav seine Sachen rückgängig oder auch nicht. Der nächste Admin sperrt ihn dann schon. E.B 15:18, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja ne ich meinte das mit witzig auf meine Anmerkung auf ihn bezogen die ich ihn auf die Disku gesetzt hatte! Ja werde ihn nartürlich jetzt wo er trodzdem weiter den LA raus nimmt ignorieren. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:36, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Übrigens: Da hat sich so ein kleener Neuner von meiner Schule heute morgen hier angemeldet. Er hat gesehen, wie ich im Computerraum in der jedipedia geschrieben habe und hat sich unter dem Namen "DerJedi" angemeldet. Wenn du siehst, dass er hier rumwerkelt, bitte greif im doch etwas unter die Arme, ja? Kannst dich ja mal in seiner Disku melden. E.B 15:41, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja klar werde ich machen!;) Übrigens darf ich dich auf meine Jedipediafreundesliste setzen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:43, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich dachte speziell bei dir, dass ich da schon längst stünde. Wir haben hier doch schon so oft Kontakt gehabt.Bild:;-).gif E.B 15:47, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hätte ich auch schon längst gemacht nur ich frage halt lieber nach weisst du!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:50, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich habe beim erstellen so einer Freundesliste immer so ein bisschen Angst, das die Leute, welche da nicht stehen, sich benachteiligt fühlen könnten. Aber weißt du was, ich mache jetzt auch so eine. E.B 15:54, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Davon gehe ich nicht aus! Zumindest ich fühle mich nicht vernachlästigt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:59, 12. Jun 2007 (CEST) Du stehst ja sowieso drinnen. E.B 02:22, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hilfe für Kit Kannst du dich noch an mich erinnern? Du hast mir gesagt du hilfst mir und jetzt ist der Zeitpunkt gekommen. Kannst du mir sagen (eigentlich schreiben) wie man ein Bild in die Jedipedia gibt? (Ich habe eines in meinen Ordner Das ich verwenden will.) Führen wir unsrer Gespräch auf meiner Diskussinsseite weiter. Kit Mephisto 20:29, 13. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay werde es dir gleich mal erklären!:) Warte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:22, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Star Wars Parodie Hallo Heiliger Klingone! Ich und Niclas haben eine fast 7(!) Minuten lange Star Wars Parodie gemacht. Es geht darum, dass Qui-Gon Jinn Anakin als Sklaven kaufen will! Ich spreche: Qui-Gon, Shmi Skywalker und Niclas Obi-Wan und Anakin Skywalker! Guck ruhig ab und zu in meinem profil bei Myvideo nach, ich will's bald reinstellen. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:00, 14. Jun 2007 (CEST) Muss nicht sein Niclas ist ein! Das will ich hier lieber nicht sagen, der hat keine Ahnung von nix der Typ! Werde wenn ich lust habe es mir mal angucken! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) PS: Kannst du die Szenen mit Niclas rausschneiden?;) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:10, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Comics Hey Malte, ich hab jetzt nen Comic, über den schreibe ich auch gleich was :). Das ist sau cool, der hat noch zwei zusatz storys und in der einen trifft Han Solo auf Quinlan Vos :) Boba 17:40, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Haha gerade habe ich dich auch was über das Comic gefragt!:) Hehe das schockt doch richtig Quinlan und Han Solo, ist das nicht auch in dem Artikel zu Quinlan Vos?:) Das schockt richtig!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:44, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) HUHU COOL das Quinlan Vos auf Han Solo trifft das shcockt mich jetzt;) --Der Heilige Klingone 17:46, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja ich find das echt krass, ich werde bald darüber schreiben:) Boba 17:48, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wie viel Seiten hat das Comic den? Musst du Artikel drüber schreiben das schockt doch!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:51, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Da müsste ich jetzt nachzählen:) Ich werde es mir gleich nochmal durchlesen und dann direkt den Artikel schreiben :) Boba 17:56, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay dann ist es ein kleines Comic oder? den bei den Sonderbädern steht immer hinten die Seitenzahl drauf!:) Ich habe selber nur vier von den kleinen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:57, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hey Malte, mein erster Artikel dessen Quelle ein Comic ist, ist fertig. Hier der Artikel heißt RC-2088 was sagst du dazu? -- Gruß Boba 15:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm gefällt mir!:) Schade das der Kerl stirbt! Hatte er einfach einen Artemstillstand und starb dann? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:29, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Nee er stirbt nicht, sondern der kerl der von ihm beschützt werden sollte. -- Gruß Boba 15:32, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ups habe es den falsch gelesen, also dachte das der Klon stirbt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) hehe nicht schlimm. -- Gruß Boba 16:38, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) *Hi Malte, habe den Artikel über mein Comic geschrieben, könntest du bitte gucken, ob ich in der Infobox oder sonst wo fehler habe, du bist ja hier unser Experte für sowas :) Hier der Link Das Band der Ehre. Danke -- Gruß Boba 17:29, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Werde ich gleich mal machen muss aber noch ein paar Artikel über unbedeutende Leute aus Jedi-Padawan schreiben!;) Na okay eigendlich ist kein SW Charakter unbedeuten!:) Will halt nicht vergessen die zu schreiben! Dann ist die Jedipedia reicher! habe eben schon zwei geschrieben die hat die WP nicht mal! Hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:33, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Veda Hallo! Du hast den Artikel "Veda" erstellt. Kannst du ihn nach Veda Tallah verschieben? Denn sie ist eine Tallah, aber ich weiß nicht, wie man Artikel verschiebt. Oder können das nur Admins? Gruß, --Yoda 19:50, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Stimmt werde ich machen!:) Ne nicht nur Admins! Die Admins können den Usern die Fähigkeit aber verleihen! Wäre aber halt dumm wenn Vandalen und so die Fähigkeit hätten! Die würden einfach die Artikel Sinnlos verschieben und das ist ja nicht Sinn und Zweck der Sache!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:55, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) So das wäre Erledigt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:58, 15. Jun 2007 (CEST) Comic-Timeline Gibt es darüber eigentlich einen Artikel, wenn nicht könnte man darüber einen machen, falls das erlaubt bzw. sinnvoll wäre. Ansonsten, könntes du doch so ne Timeline als Benutzerseite machen, also Benutzer:Heiliger Klingone/Comic-Timeline dann müsstest du nicht immer nachschlagen. Wenn du das machst, könnte ich dir helfen, da in meinem Comic ne Timeline drin ist, die geht von 5000 VSY bis 20 NSY. Wäre meiner Meinung nach eine Überlegung wert. Achja, ich habe inzwischen eine Teilnehmerliste beim Autorentreff eingerichtet. Wenn du mitmachen willst, wäre es von Vorteil, enn du dich da einträgst. Boba 17:41, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das könnte man machen oder? Zumindest wäre es schlau! Ich werde mich da gleich mal eintragen warte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:46, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ach hier ein link Autorentreff. Gruß Boba 17:51, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Herhe das war doch auch so auf der Letzten Änderungen Liste zu finden!:) Trodzdem Danke! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:54, 16. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedipedia Autorentreffen Wie geil, schön dass so viele von euch kommen. Ich bin dabei!!!! Bild:;-).gif E.B 01:49, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das schockt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 01:51, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) JA ich find auch geil das wir so viele sind wen es alles klappt wirt das bestimmt eine total coole Sachen uns da zu treffen, oder was meinst du Erik? --Der Heilige Klingone 14:11, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich hoffe das auch alle mitkommen und nicht nur sagen das sie es machen oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:14, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das würde sonst nerven, weil ist schön das so viele Kommen, hätte auch lust das Premia kommt. Also vieleicht mer Admins,hehe --Der Heilige Klingone 14:19, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja das wäre schockig! Doch doof wäre wenn wir ankommen und alle anderen keine Zeit oder Lust hatten!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 14:21, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Darth Bane Hi Malte, wenns dir nichts ausmacht würde ich gern mit an Darth Bane schreiben, ich bekomm denn Morgen und würde gern mit dir über den schreiben der schockt nämlich und da ich schock und du auch dachte ich das der wenn wir zusammenarbeiten noch mehr schocken wird. Wenn nich is uch ok Jango 17:09, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ne ist okay! Können wir machen! Meins ist immer noch nicht da!:( Soll das nicht auch erst nächsten Monat raus kommen?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:16, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja kein Plan, Ben und Asajj habens schon, is anscheinend schon am 13 rausgekommen. habs mir heute per Overnightexpress bestellt und sollte morgen gegen 12.00 Uhr dasein Jango 17:19, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm Nice! Dann sollte es wohl Montag bei mir ankommen!:) Hoffe ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:23, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Zuerstmal: ich habe es (leider noch) nicht! Das kaufe ich mir erst am freitag - nach meinem geburtstag *g*. Allerdings stand auf Amazon, dass das Buch für Juli angekündig war, was auch für Die Verschollenen galt. Warum die Bücher jetzt früher erscheinen ist mir schleihaft - aber gut für uns^^. Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:47, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Das ist total GEIL! Ich hoffe das, dass Buch schockt!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:48, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ben gefällt es, Gruß, --Asajj Ventress 17:50, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Dann wird es wohl nicht schlecht sein!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:55, 17. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hallen der Beweise Hallo! Du hast ja gerade ein paar Artikel geschrieben, über Charaktere aus Jedi-Padawan. In Pinani schreibst du von den "Hallen der Beweise". Da gibt es aber ein Problem. Es gibt dafür zwei Bezeichnungen: Hallen der Zeugen und Hallen der Beweise. In meiner Ausgabe von Jedi-Padawan (Sammelband) steht im Buch Hallen der Zeugen und im Glossar Hallen der Beweise. Vielleicht sollten wir auf Jedipedia eine einheitliche Bezeichnung verwenden, oder? Weil ich habe bereits in Meldia/Daan, Die Jungen, Scavenger-Jungen, Weir-See, usw. von Hallen der Zeugen geschrieben. Gruß, --Yoda 19:01, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Wir können deine Bezeichnugen nehmen! Es steht bei mir Hallen der Zeugen im Text und hinten im Glossar auch Hallen der Beweise. Fand Hallen der Beweise nur irgendwie schöner!:) Egal werde es in meinen Artikeln mal änderen, dann brauchst du es in deinen nicht machen! Dann schreiben wir in Zukuft Hallen der Zeugen oder? Hatte nur nicht gesehen das du den Ausdruck verwendet hattest, oder wir lassen es so stehen, nennen wenn ein Artikel erscheint den Artikel Hallen der Zeugen und machen eine weiter Leitung aus Hallen der Beweise! Wie du willst! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:07, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich fänds besser, wenn du entscheidest, da es schließlich darum geht, ob du deine Artikel änderst. Die Weiterleitung sollten wir auf alle Fälle machen. Ich glaub ich fang mal mit dem Artikel über Hallen der Zeugen an. In dem Artikel werde ich auch von der anderen Bezeichnung "Hallen der Beweise" schreiben. Gruß, --Yoda 19:49, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay werde sie dann änderen, da ich glaube das Hallen der Zeugen offizeller ist. Es steht ja im Buch selber sollten wir den Artikel auch so nennen und aus Hallen der Zeugen einfach eine Weiterleitung machen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:54, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Artikel und Weiterleitung geschrieben, Gruß --Yoda 20:13, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay! Habe auch die anderen Sachen gemacht, also Beweise in Zeugen geändert. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:16, 18. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Padawan-Reihe Hallo Klingone, ich habe gesehen, dass du in den letzten Tagen viele Artikel über die Jedi-Padawan-Reihe geschrieben hast. Daher wollte ich dich fragen, ob du aus dieser Reihe vielleicht die Bände 14 - 16 (Die Kraft der Verbundenheit, Das Ende der Hoffnung, Der Schrei nach Vergeltung) hast. Sie stehen zwar nicht auf deiner Benutzerseite, ich wollte aber der Sicherheit halber trotzdem Fragen. Ich arbeite momentan an einigen Artikeln über diese Bände, da sie aber eine zusammenhängende Geschichte erzählen und mir Band 16 fehlt, fehlen mir leider auch einige Informationen. Falls du die entsprechenden Bände besitzen solltest, würde ich mich freuen, wenn du mir ein wenig helfen könntest. Gruß Altaïr 16:34, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mmh, Leider nicht Altaïr. Ich habe immer nur die Bücher und Comics die ich auf meiner Benutzerseite aufführe! Leider tut mir echt leid! Hätte dir sonst gerne geholfen. Schade! Schreibe selber gerade einige Artikel über die unbedeutenden, da es die meisten nicht bevorzugen über die Leute zu schreiben, sie aber trodzdem ein Platz in der Jedipedia erhalten sollten. Wenn ich Band 14-16 habe bevor du 16 hast dann spreche ich dich nochmal an und werde dir dann nartürlich helfen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:38, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Weißt du sonst jemanden hier, den ich eventuell noch fragen könnte? Altaïr 16:58, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich meine Yoda und Kit Fisto92 kennen sich da gut aus, ob sie nun diese Bände haben weiss ich nicht genau aber sie kennen sich mit den Jedi-Padawan Bänden aus und haben auch Artikel aus denen gschrieben. Fisto bearneitet auch gerade Qui-Gon also würde ich sagen das er ziehmlich viel weiss. Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:01, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) :OK, ich werde sie auf jeden Fall mal fragen. Altaïr 17:03, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Der Heilige Klingone aus dem Internet Hallo Malte! Du kannst ja jetzt (dank Premia) Videos vom heiligen Klingonen auf deine Benutzerseite tun. Gruß--Opi-Wann Knobi 21:09, 19. Jun 2007 (CEST) Hehe, lieber nicht ich bleibe bei dem Link! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:04, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) COM-X Hihooo..ma ne simple Frage, da du ja auch ne nette Sammlung an Star Wars Comics hast. Sammelst du auch andere oder nur Star Wars?? Grüße Darth HYDRAnous 01:41, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich habe als ich etwas junger war mal Clever und Smart Comics gesammelt die sind auch genial aber sonst habe ich keine! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:06, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Oki..hätt ja sein können.Darth HYDRAnous 23:01, 20. Jun 2007 (CEST) Videos Hast du denn schon meine Videos gesehen? E.B 20:33, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ja aber nur eins, also das mit den Wrestling! Hast du schon zwei?? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:36, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Übrigens: Vergleiche mal die Benutzertabelle auf der Hauptseite von Benutzer:Lon mit meiner Tabelle auf meiner Hauptseite. Was fällt dir auf? E.B 20:38, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Mm also ich kam wohl zu spät, er hat die Info Box wohl von dir kopiert und es als du ihm gesagt hast, dass die Daten gleich sind geändert! Wenn du bemerkst das er in der Vierten Klasse ist und noch neun ist es doch nicht schlimm! Kann ja mal passieren!;) Hast du den mein Video schon gesehen? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:43, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST)PS:Ist doch nicht so schlimm, ich kopiere mir auch Babel wenn ich welche schön finde! Übrigens ich habe auch als ich das erste mal eine Info Box auf meine Seite gepackt habe deine kopiert!;) Aber die Daten auf meine abgestimmt! --Heiliger Klingone 20:52, 22. Jun 2007 (CEST) Aufteilung Moin Malte, war so frei schon mal die Gliederung zu machen, heut mittag wenn ich von der Artbeit heim komme, können wir mal drüber streiten wer was macht Gruß Jango 07:53, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST)Nachtrag: Bei Darth Bane natürlich Jango 07:54, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Jo kein Problem gucke es mir gleich mal an! Hast du das Buch schon durch? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:23, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Jo seit gestern Jango 17:03, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Okay ich habe erst die hälfte durch hehe!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:04, 26. Jun 2007 (CEST) Also ich hoffe das Buch am Samstag durch zu haben wenn nicht dann Sontag! Du kannst hier ja schonmal schreiben welche Teile du schreiben willst, dann können wir das hier in Ruhe diskutieren! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:59, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Äääh bist du sicher, das das mit dem Geburtsdaum stimmt, dann wäre er bei seiner Ausbildung ja über 40 gewesen, das is meiner Ansicht dann doch ein biscchen alt Jango 19:54, 27. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ich glaube er war ungefähr 22 gwesen, während seiner Ausbildung, das ist wircklich falsch glaube ich. Er hat ja seinen Vater umgebracht als er achtzehen war, dann war er noch drei Jahre glaube ich in den Minentätig und 1 Jahr war er Soldat oder?? Bin mir nun nicht sicher aber 40 war er auf jedem Fall nicht! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 18:29, 28. Jun 2007 (CEST) Ein kleiner Tipp Hi ´Malte, ich muss dich kurz auf etwas aufmerksam machen, von dem ich dachte du wüsstest es schon. Nutze doch bitte Doppelpunkte, wenn du unter einen Kommentar was schreibst, besonders in relativ langen Diskussion oder in den Portalen, sonst geht die Übersicht verloren. Ich weiß das klingt jetzt irgendwie belehrend, aber es wäre doch von Vorteil, wenn eine einheitliche Übersicht gewährleistet wird. Ich möchte dich jetzt nicht persönlich angreifen und ich weiß es ist schwer immer daran zu denken die Doppelpunkte zu machen. Ich bitte dich darum ein Zukunft ein wenig darauf zu achten;) Viele Grüße Boba 15:11, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Stimmt! mm das amche ich fast nie! Okay werde versuchen darauf zu achten ist dann wirklich übersichtlicher! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:21, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Okay ich danke dir, wie gesat, sollte kein persönlicher Angriff werden, aer ich glaube, dass wusstest du auch so;) Boba 15:23, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ja, aber ich vergesse das zihmlich oft oder immer mit den Doppelpunkten! Ne ich fühle mich doch nicht gleich deswegen angeriffen! Warum auch? hehe PS: Wollte mir bei Schreitschrifften Handel auch das Band der Ehre kaufen, hatten die aber nicht mehr schniff! Jetzt wollen die für mich die Nächste ausgabe der Comic Serie gleich beim Rauskommen bestellen damit sowas nicht nochmal passiert! Hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:30, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Cool ich werde mir am Monrag gleich den neuen Comic kaufen falls mein Kiosk den schon hat. Gruß Boba 15:35, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Kommt das schon Montag neu raus? Cool das schockt mich jetzt!hehe Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:38, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Müsste Montag Rauskommen, da am Montag der 2.07.07 ist und die erscheinen ja monatlich neu oder nicht? Boba 15:46, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also ich glaube Ani hat mal gesagt das sie jeden Zweiten Monat erscheinen! Bin mir aber nicht sicher! Ich glaube das steht aber auch in den Artikel zu den Comic Serien drinne! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:49, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::::Okay ich guck mal nach, hoffentlich kommen die jeden Monat raus :) Boba 15:51, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::::Hi Boba ich wollte dich einfach nur mal fragen wir man jetzt wider zu deine Diskussion kommt mit dem Autoren treffen und der Jedi-Con finde das nicht mer, Danke schon mal --Der Heilige Klingone 16:16, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Deine Unterschrifft Nils!:) Siehe hier (Autorentreff). @Boba: Mm Monatlich das schockt wirklich steht zumindest im Artikel Star Wars (Comicserie) Das ist total geil hehe Montag! RA Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:58, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Fangen wir mal wieder links an:) :Hi Nils guckst du hier. Zum Thema zurück ;) Ich hab mal geguckt. die kommen jeden Monat raus, das Nächste ist X-Wing Rogue Squadron - Requiem für einen Rogue und kommt leider erst am ach quatsch, dass ist der Sonderband, der ist seit dem 20. Juni schon draussen.:) Das näschste ist halt Star Wars#63 und kommtleider erst am 18. Juli raus :(. Aber ich werde es mir sofort kaufen, wenns draussen ist. Boba 16:01, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::Ach Boba nicht traurig sein!:) solange dauert es dann ja nicht mehr! Juhu da bin ich noch da hehe! Dann werde ich mir das auch gleich holen!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:12, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::Ich wollte da etwas schreiben mach das aber jetzt hier. Weil wisst ihr wo man Star Wars Kostüme her bekommt oder wie viel so etwa kosten kann? Weil ich habe auf Star Wars.com gesehen das bei dem Star Wars Weekend viele Kostüme hatten hätte book mir ein zu kaufen, weis nur nicht wo. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:15, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::Ich glaube so gegen Februar könnte man mal nachgucken in Geschäfften und mein C-3PO Kostum hatte früher mal 30 Mark gekostet! Weiß nun aber nicht wie Viel das heute kostet! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:19, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :::::Gib mal bei Google Star Was Kostüme ein, oder schau bei Master Replica, oder eBay, dort finden sich meist kostüme Jango 16:25, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) ::::::Zu den SWKostümen, dass kommt drauf an was s für eins ist, ich hab mal ein super gutes Darth Vader Kostüm gesehen, orginalgetreu nachempfunden und war dementsprechend auch teuer. Über 700 € hat das gekostet. Boba 16:33, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Fang mal wider Links an. Ja auf ein so tereus kostüm habe ich nun auch kein Book.@Heiliger Klingone bist du noch on? Muss zwar gleich weg aber kurz können wir noch reden. --Der Heilige Klingone 18:59, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) :Ja geh jetzt aber erst mal essen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 19:12, 30. Jun 2007 (CEST) Spoiler über die Ibfobox Hi Malte und Nils, Ich hab gesehen, dass ihr euch nen Editwar mit moddi leistet. Das Problem ist, dass wenn ihr die Spoilervorlage über die Infobox macht es Probleme mit der Funktion gibt einzelne Abschnitte zu bearbeiten. Versteht ihr Modgamers will ganz sicher nicht, dass ihr euch mies fühlt, er möchte nur, dass das Bearbeiten der Artikel so einfach wie möglich gehalten wird. Hoffe ihr versteht Moddis Anliegen. Viele Grüße Boba 15:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Ja schon, aber man kann auch ganz einfach oben auf bearbeiten gehen dann funktioniert es auch! Bei Aurra Sing z.B. muss man es auch oben machen sonst geht es auch nicht wirklich, aber was ist daran jetzt so schlimm? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:48, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Ja das wollte ich auch schreiben das mal halt einfach auf bearbeiten geht. Und bei diesen beiden Artikel gibt es wirklich nicht so viele Abschnitte zum bearbeiten. Und wen jetzt eine "Ip" auf diese Artikel geht dann sieht er das der Satz da oben nicht unter Spoiler ist dann denkt man sich ja auch nur WARUM. Weil der Satz ist doch auch ein Spoiler. --Der Heilige Klingone 15:51, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::nach Bearbeitungskonflikt: :::Na ganz einfach, stell dir mal vor der Artikel Boba Fett würde auf englischen Quellen basieren und du siehst, dass mittendrin ein Satzzeichen fehlt und du willst das verbessern. Allerdings ist die Spoilerarnung über der Infobox und die einzelnen Abschnitte lassen sichnicht mehr bearbeiten. Was machst du? Den ganzen Artikel bearbeiten und ewig lange nach dem fehlenden Satzzeichen suchen, oder die Spoilerwarung so verschieben, dass man die einzelnen Abschnitte wieder bearbeiten kann? Boba 15:54, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Ach Boba der Artikel Lekket und der Artikel Tellet bestehen jeweils aus einem Absatz, da ist es doch schöner wenn sie über der Info Box prant oder etwa nicht? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:57, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST)PS: Boba Fett ist was ganz anderes der ist vieleicht etwas länger oder doch nicht!;) --Heiliger Klingone 15:57, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Also ich meine ja auch das der Artikel Lekket und der Artikel Tallet "sehr" kurz sind. Also finde ich nicht das man dort die Spoiler Vorlage so machen muss, weil der obere Satz auch ein Spoiler ist, also der ganze Artikel ist einer. Und ich muss jetzt wirklich sagen antat den Spoiler bei Boba fett zu verschieben such ich das schnell so raus weil so viel Arbeit ist es nun auch nicht. Aber ich muss jetzt etwas essen also bitte wartet bis ich wider komme;) --Der Heilige Klingone 16:03, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::::Also, die Person die ihn einer englisch sprachigen Quelle vorkommt ist nicht Spoiler sonder ihre Biografie, also das was sie tut. Außerdem steht in der Jedipedia nicht die Benutzerfreundlichkeit an oberster Stelle? Boba 16:20, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) Fange mal wieder Links an! Mm was war daran den Jetzt unfreundlich?? Wenn ihr das so haben wollt dann macht es so! Mir es ist dann egal, dachte nur wenn ein Admin es so macht, sollte man das auch so machen! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:24, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Sei bitte nicht beleidigt Malte, ich verstehe nicht wieso du nicht verstehst warum das Benutzerunfreundlich ist. Wenn du einen Artikel bearbeiten möchtest, ist es dir dann nicht auch wichtig das geziet zu machen anstatt stunden lang zu suchen? Außerdem, nur weil Obi ein Admin ist, ist es noch lange nicht richtig was er macht. Ich möchte Obi jetzt nicht als dumm oder sonst was darstellen, aber ein Admin ist kein Gott, Admins sind Menschen und machen auch Fehler. Verstehst du, Obi-Wan K. kann sich geirrt haben oder dachte nur das es so richtig ist. Okay, verstehst du jetzt wie das gemeint ist? Boba 16:29, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::Also ich verstehe auch nicht warum das Benutzerunfreundlich ist. Also mich nervt das auch langsam aber ich habe immer noch nicht verstanden warum die Spoiler nach unten gemacht wird. Also du und Moddi meinen das es so besser zu bearbeiten ist, der Artikel. Aber der ganze Artikel muss doch ein Spoiler sein sonst ist das ja Komisch. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:35, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::Also ich glaube Boba Meint das so, das er damit sagen will das oben über Biogrfie nur einige wichtige Sachen über den Karakter und seine Zugehörigkeit und was ihn besonders macht steht, was nicht als Spoiler betrachtet werden sollte! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:37, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ::::Genau Malte, die Person ist nicht Spoiler, sonder die Biografie. Daher gehört die Spoilerwarnung auch nicht über die Infobox, sonder über den Punkt Biografie. Boba 16:40, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) :::::Wen ihr es so meint,oder du Boba. Aber die Information ist doch auch aus dem Comic. Also sollte die Auch Spoiler sein,finde ich. --Der Heilige Klingone 16:45, 1. Jul 2007 (CEST) ICQ Hallo Malte, ich hab dich mal bei ICQ gesucht. Ich habe Bud Spencer eingegeben und dann kamen erstmal 10 Stück oder so! Ich hab einfach mal dem ohne Namen in meine Benutzerliste getan, denn ich glaube nicht, dass du dich Kevin, Tim oder Kamal nennen würdest! Wie ging noch mal deine Idee mit den Jedi-Namen?--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:39, 10. Jul 2007 (CEST) :Adde doch einfach diese Nummer: (476-255-187). Mich haste bis jetzt auf jedemfall noch nicht geaddet!;) Das mit dem Jedi Namen erklär ich dir mal nachher eilt ja nicht will aber noch kurz einen Artikel vollenden! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 15:08, 11. Jul 2007 (CEST) Sinnfreie Reverts Nun, jetzt lass aber mal gut sein du kline Jungfrau! Jedipedia ist nicht der richtige Platz um Müll zuzustopfen! Ernstl 19:55, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST) Wenn du glaubst, meine Veränderung auf dieser Seite provokant zu revertieren und darüber nicht diskutieren zu können, dann hast du dich geschnitten. Hör blos auf bevor ich deine Seiten auch noch leeren werde! Ernstl 20:07, 12. Jul 2007 (CEST)